Operation: D.U.C.K.Y.
is the first story in the second episode of Season 5 of Codename: Kids Next Door. It first aired on October 14, 2005 on Cartoon Network. Information Plot The episode starts with Tommy Gilligan running for his life from a giant robot, wearing only his cape and hat. The robot chases him into the middle of a football game, and it is revealed that the robot is actually Numbuh 2 trying to get Tommy into the bath. The spectators of the football game laugh at Tommy's nakedness, and he accepts defeat and goes home. Betty Gilligan throws Tommy into the bathroom. Tommy eventually refuses, until Grandma Lydia threatens him. As he gets in the bathwater, he sinks into schools of fish, eventually getting picked up in a fisher's net. He is pulled onto the S.S. Stinkypants by Dr. McCoy. Captain James P. Dirt comes onto the deck, wondering why the ship has stopped. He talks about someone only referred to as "she" on their trails, who wants them to all get clean. The Captain starts the ship again, and says that "she" cannot be defeated, only run from. "She" is then revealed to be Moby Duck. Moby Duck rams into the S.S. Stinkypants, throwing some boys overboard. The rest of the ship hides, but Tommy takes over the wheel and steers the ship right into Moby Duck, narrowly missing it. They run into suds, and Moby Duck loses track of them. The Captain congratulates Tommy on saving them and invites him to dinner with the senior officers of the ship. In reality, Tommy is forced to be the dishwasher, but since water and soap are banned on the ship, he has to scrape the dishes with his fingernails. During the dinner, Mr. Slob says that Moby Duck is trying to force them into a dead end, the other side of the tub. The Captain gives up all hope. Tommy tells them not to run, but to fight. The crew is shocked and angry, but the Captain agrees, and the crew prepares. The S.S. Stinkypants escapes the suds, approaching the drain, and Moby Duck attacks. The crew goes out on rowboats with plungers, stopping Moby Duck and pulling her closer to the drain. As the Captain gives commands, Moby Duck starts to speak to the Captain. It is revealed that Moby Duck is actually Mrs. Dirt, the Captain's mother. who has been trying to get him to take a bath for thirty six years. She collapses Moby Duck onto the rowboat with the Captain on it, trapping the Captain in her beak. The crew desperately tries to free him, but Tommy's robe comes off and everyone gets distracted by his nakedness. Moby Duck and the Captain fall down the drain. The rest of the crew is caught in the whirlpool of the drain, and all of them fall in. Tommy reappears by his bathtub at home, being yelled at by his mother. Then he hears a quack, and jumps into the bathtub and starts taking a bath. The end frame is on a rubber duck-sized Moby Duck, giving an evil grin. Featured KND Operatives *Numbuh 2 Allies *Tommy Gilligan *Captain James P. Dirt (debut) *Dr. McCoy (debut) *Mr. Slob (debut) *Mr. P (debut) *Spotty (debut) Villains *Mrs. Dirt (debut) Cameos *Grandma Lydia *Betty Gilligan Locations *Football Field *Gilligan Residence *S.S. Stinkypants 2x4 Technology *Giant Rocket Robot Villain Technology *Moby Duck Transcript Operation: D.U.C.K.Y./Transcript Trivia *A running gag in the episode was Tommy's buttocks being exposed, which led to Captain Dirt's crew laughing at him whenever he raised his cape in front of them. *When Numbuh 2 catches a naked Tommy in the middle of a crowded football stadium, a blimp's marquee displays the words "nice butt" and the crowd and the cheerleaders chant "TAKE A BATH! TAKE A BATH!" *Tommy Gilligan was naked throughout the episode, even when he's in a robe. Pop Culture References *This is a parody of Moby Dick. *Many parts of the episode are obvious references to Star Trek, such as a couple of the boys being named Dr. McCoy and Spotty, Spotty's Scottish accent references that of Scotty, and Captain Dirt's speech pattern being an overexaggeration of William Shatner's. Goofs * There's a small error during the opening chase scene. When Tommy runs into the stadium and falls on the ground, his cape is in the air and a brief glimpse of his backside was shown, but his butt isn't visible. Gallery Bath1.jpg Bath2.jpg Bath3.jpg Bath4.jpg Bath5.jpg Bath6.jpg Bath7.jpg Bath8.jpg Bath9.jpg D.U.C.K.Y. Category:Season 5 Category:Episodes focusing on Tommy Category:Episodes without Numbuh 1 Category:Episodes without Numbuh 3 Category:Episodes without Numbuh 4 Category:Episodes without Numbuh 5